


Almas Gêmeas

by letstryagain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstryagain/pseuds/letstryagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant pensou que não tinha alma gêmea porque não merecia ser amada. Ela pensou que viveria sempre sozinha, e que nunca teria alguém para chamar de sua. E então, Kara Danvers apareceu.</p><p>OU</p><p>Cat e Kara são almas gêmeas, mas Cat demora para descobrir isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almas Gêmeas

Você tinha cinco anos quando escutou a história pela primeira vez.

 

Uma alma dividida em dois corpos. Duas pessoas que quando estão juntas, tornam-se melhores, mais fortes, _inteiras_. Seu pai disse que quase todas as pessoas no mundo possuíam uma alma gêmea. Ele deu muita ênfase no _quase_ , e havia um inconfundível ar de preocupação em seu rosto quando ele lhe contou a história, mas você não compreendeu o porquê de aquilo ser tão importante. Não compreendeu o motivo de seu pai a abraçar com tanta força, e sussurrar “eu sinto muito” em seu ouvido. Você apenas sorriu, disse “não sinta, papai”, e correu para brincar com suas bonecas.

 

Não foi até você completar sete anos, durante a aula, enquanto a professora explicava o assunto para o resto da sala, que você finalmente entendeu. Deveria haver uma marca no lado esquerdo do seu peito, bem em cima do seu coração. Uma marca que existiria em apenas outra pessoa em todo o mundo. Uma marca que significaria que em algum momento em sua vida, você encontraria a _sua_ pessoa. A sua alma gêmea.

 

Exceto que não havia marca nenhuma.

 

Você observou silenciosamente enquanto as outras crianças comparavam suas marcas, e se perguntou se talvez aquele era algum tipo de castigo. Será que você não era uma boa filha? Será que você havia feito algo errado? Você jurou que se a marca aparecesse em seu peito, então você sempre comeria seus vegetais, faria seus deveres de casa sem seu pai precisar pedir, e tentaria não ficar magoada com sua mãe todas as vezes que ela fosse… Bem, que ela fosse exatamente do jeito que ela era.

 

Doeu. Mais do que você jamais admitiria. Mais do que você jamais permitiria que alguém percebesse. Naquele dia ensolarado de março, você prometeu a si mesma que enterraria esses sentimentos bem fundos no peito, e se importaria apenas com uma pessoa: você mesma.

 

Você foi para a casa de cabeça erguida, e havia um olhar no rosto de sua mãe que a fez pensar que talvez ela soubesse o que tinha acontecido. E a mulher parecia _feliz_ com isso. Foi a primeira vez em toda a sua vida em que você realmente a odiou.

 

Infelizmente, não foi a última.

 

* * *

 

Aos dezessete anos, você se apaixonou pela primeira vez.

 

Desde aquele dia, há dez anos, você disse a si mesma que não se apaixonaria. Qual era o ponto? Você sabia que a pessoa não seria sua alma gêmea, que ela a deixaria em algum momento, então por que perder tempo? Por que se permitir sentir algo por alguém, quando não levaria a lugar nenhum? Você criou barreiras, não permitiu que ninguém fizesse o caminho até seu coração, e se convenceu de que essa era a melhor ideia.

 

E então, Lois Lane havia aparecido. Lois, que tinha uma marca no lado esquerdo do peito. Lois, que era tão otimista, tão cheia de vida, que você se sentiu atraída a ela, como se ela fosse o farol, e você um marinheiro à deriva no oceano. Foi inevitável. E também foi um erro.

 

Claro que, no começo, você pensou que talvez não fosse ser tão ruim. Lois era persistente, e provavelmente a única pessoa que poderia te enfrentar sem abaixar a cabeça. Ela sabia o que ela queria, e ia atrás. E ela quis você.

 

Você nunca compreendeu o que fez Lois se apaixonar por você. Mesmo na adolescência, você era uma pessoa difícil. Cética, pessimista, intimidadora. Você não aguentava nada calada, e algumas vezes você se meteu em sérios problemas pelas coisas que publicava no jornal da escola. Você soube desde cedo que queria ser jornalista. Você queria construir algo duradouro — e se não pudesse fazer isso com alguém, você ao menos queria fazer com _alguma coisa_.

 

Lois a ajudou em seu caminho. Ela também queria ser jornalista, mudar o mundo, fazer dele um lugar melhor. Talvez isso que tenha te chamado tanto a atenção sobre ela. Ou talvez fosse apenas por Lois ser quem ela era. A cada minuto que você passava ao lado da garota, você se apaixonava cada vez mais.

 

Obviamente, quando você estava vivendo o momento mais feliz de sua vida — ganhando um concurso de redação e namorando a garota mais linda que você já tinha visto —, sua mãe teve o prazer de estragar tudo.

 

Você sabia que ela sabia. Num acidente infeliz, você e Lois estavam na sua casa, em seu quarto, e Lois estava sem camisa deitada na sua cama, quando sua mãe achou que seria uma boa ideia aparecer. Ela _nunca_ voltava do trabalho mais cedo (o que fez você imaginar se ela tinha algum sexto sentido), e você quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando ela abriu a porta do quarto e viu vocês duas se beijando.

 

Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas você a viu encarar a marca no peito de Lois. Você viu algo brilhar nos olhos de sua mãe, e você percebeu que ela estava se contendo para não sorrir. Você sabia que não era um bom sinal.

 

Você estava absolutamente certa.

 

Algumas semanas depois, no seu aniversário, sua mãe resolvera convidar um garoto que você não conhecia. Clark Kent. Você nem sabia _como_ sua mãe o conhecia, mas lá estava ele, com a blusa entreaberta, mostrando a quem quisesse ver a marca que _ele_ carregava no peito.

 

Você reconheceria aquela marca em qualquer lugar. Era a mesma que você tinha visto várias vezes no corpo de Lois. Sua namorada não estava por perto quando Clark apareceu, e você ponderou se deveria expulsá-lo de sua festa, e adiar aquele momento. Sua mãe certamente _vibraria_ com essa possibilidade. Na verdade, ela ficaria feliz com qualquer que fosse o resultado, porque ela conseguira provar o seu ponto: ela mostrou a você que Lois não era o seu final feliz, e nunca seria.

 

Você quis ser egoísta. Você quis ter Lois para si por mais um tempo, por mais curto que ele fosse. Ao invés disso, você puxou um Clark extremamente surpreso, e o apresentou a sua namorada. Você viu que havia dor no olhar de Lois. Viu o pedido mudo de desculpas. Viu que ela não queria machucar você.

 

Não que importasse. Você se machucou, de qualquer jeito. No final da noite, você e Lois não eram mais um casal, e ela estava sorrindo para Clark do jeito que costumava sorrir para você.

 

Você a odiou. Mesmo sabendo que não era culpa dela, mesmo sabendo que Clark era sua maldita _alma gêmea_ , com todas as suas forças, você a odiou. Foi mais fácil, e foi o que você precisou fazer para se manter inteira e não desmoronar.

 

Sua mãe pareceu extremamente decepcionada por você não ter quebrado. Mas você _é_ Cat Grant. E você não se permitiria quebrar por algo que estava condenado desde o começo. Não por Lois. Não por amor.

 

Não por nada.

 

* * *

 

O pai de Adam foi um erro.

 

Você cometeu muitos erros desde Lois, e você sempre tentava (sem sucesso) se convencer de que eles não eram consequência de um coração partido. O problema é que aquela era uma mentira frágil. Uma na qual você deixou de acreditar. Uma que desaparecia quando o álcool entrava em seu sistema.

 

Na noite em que Lois e Clark anunciaram seu noivado, _muita_ bebida havia sido consumida. Você bebeu até que tudo o que sentiu foi entorpecimento. Bebeu até todas as suas lembranças de Lois desaparecerem. Bebeu até esquecer que sua vida amorosa era um fracasso, sempre seria, e que você era incapaz de algo tão simples quanto amar e ser amada. Esse era o problema, não era? Você não sabia amar. _Tinha_ que ser isso, porque você não conseguia imaginar nenhum outro motivo pelo qual ninguém havia nascido para amar você. Você não sabia amar, e não merecia ser amada.

 

Mas, nos braços dele, você sentiu como se fosse. Não foi perfeito, não foi exatamente prazeroso, mas foi _contato_ , e você precisava. Você precisava desesperadamente que alguém a segurasse e sussurrasse seu nome entre suspiros. Você precisava sentir mãos percorrendo seu corpo, olhos vulneráveis encontrando os seus, uma respiração misturada com a sua.

 

Não foi uma noite mágica, mas foi boa. E boa era o suficiente. Precisava ser.

 

Algumas semanas depois, boa se provou o bastante para ter lhe dado um presente. Grávida. Aos vinte e quatro, sem nenhuma estabilidade financeira, e sozinha. Você havia saído de casa para a Universidade e nunca retornado. Você prometera a si mesma (e essa era uma promessa que você certamente iria manter) que _nunca_ , _jamais_ , pediria ajuda a sua mãe. Então mesmo que ela tivesse condições financeiras para lhe sustentar durante a gravidez sem precisar passar por dificuldades, você não foi atrás dela. Você sabia que não valia a pena. Em se tratando de Katherine Grant, nunca valia.

 

Quando o pai de Adam o levou embora, você não lutou por ele. Não como deveria ter lutado. Mas você pensou que ele estaria melhor sem você. Pensou que seria mais feliz crescendo com o pai (que durante a gravidez encontrou sua alma gêmea), com uma mãe que estaria lá por ele, e não com alguém que estava ocupada demais se lamentando pelo que nunca teria, afundando-se em trabalho para compensar todo o resto. Afinal, você ainda estava dando seus primeiros passos na carreira jornalística, e você sabia que não teria tempo para ele.

 

Entretanto, a verdade, a grande temida verdade, era que você sabia que se ficasse com Adam, eventualmente o momento chegaria. Você precisaria escolher entre seu filho e sua carreira. E por mais vergonhoso que fosse para você admitir, por mais que doesse, você _sabia_ que escolheria sua carreira. Afinal, ela tomaria seu tempo, mas nunca seu coração. Suas barreiras estariam protegidas. Você não precisaria aprender a amar, e não precisaria lidar com a dor em ver nos olhos de seu filho que _ele_ também não poderia te amar, porque você não nascera pra ser amada.

 

Quando Adam se foi, você chorou pela primeira vez em sete anos. Mais do que tudo, você desejou que fosse a última.

 

* * *

 

A segunda gravidez foi uma surpresa.

 

Você não estava _tão_ bêbada quando dormiu com o pai de Carter. Ele já tinha tido sua alma gêmea, mas a perdera em um trágico acidente, e você ousou a ter esperanças de que mesmo que vocês não tivessem nascido um para o outro, pudessem funcionar juntos.

 

Não era amor. Lois até então tinha sido a única pessoa a quem você entregara seu coração, mas você sentia falta de ter alguém com quem dividir a cama, de ter alguém com quem conversar após um longo dia de trabalho. Você finalmente havia construído um nome para si mesma, e a empresa que você montara do chão estava a cada dia mais forte, o que significava trabalho dobrado. Você era sempre a primeira a chegar, e a última a sair.

 

Christopher fora um alívio. Você precisava dele, ele precisava de você, e não havia intenção alguma de engravidar e ter outro filho, mas você _havia_ engravidado, e Christopher estivera ali. Vocês se casaram, Carter nasceu, e durante alguns meses tudo estava perfeitamente bem.

 

Não durou. Logo, vocês estavam brigando, jogando acusações um ao outro, e você estava cansada. Você estava muito cansada. E ele também.

 

* * *

 

 

Você tinha trinta e oito anos quando a marca apareceu.

 

Carter ainda nem havia completado um ano, você e Christopher estavam no meio de uma crise, e havia sido uma semana particularmente difícil no trabalho. Como era de costume, você era a única pessoa trabalhando numa sexta à noite. Você estava sentada mexendo em alguns papeis quando a dor começou.

 

Foi fraca, à princípio, então você não deu muita importância. Era uma ardência leve, e você estava acostumada a sentir dores após longas horas no escritório, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Você sentiu como se sua pele estivesse sendo queimada. A dor fraca se transformou em insuportável em questão de minutos, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Você levou a mão ao peito e o apertou, tentando entender, tentando pensar, mas tudo o que sua mente registrava era a dor.

 

Passou tão rápido quanto veio.

 

Quando você chegou em casa e foi tomar banho, você o viu. O S marcado no lado esquerdo de seu peito, bem em cima de onde ficava seu coração. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e por uns instantes você se perguntou se estava delirando. Não era possível. As pessoas não conseguiam suas marcas depois de velhas. Mesmo que você nascesse primeiro que sua alma gêmea, a marca estaria lá. Era _destino_. E, além disso, não deveria doer. Era para ser como uma marca de nascença, algo que sempre esteve lá. Não como uma tatuagem, rabiscada em seu corpo em tinta permanente.

 

Você não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer, então agiu da única maneira que sabia: não contou nada a ninguém, e fingiu que não tinha acontecido. Deveria ser outra coisa, deveria ser algum engano. Era a única explicação plausível.

 

Christopher pediu o divórcio pouco tempo depois, e você não precisou se preocupar que ele pudesse ver a marca que ele sabia que não estava lá antes. Foi um alívio. Não foi necessário inventar desculpas, ou responder perguntas, ou lidar com a curiosidade de ninguém.

 

Você se convenceu completamente de que a marca não era importante. Ela não significava nada.

 

Exceto que ela significava _tudo_.

 

* * *

 

 

A marca em seu corpo era igual a que o Superman usava em seu uniforme. Se você não soubesse melhor, então você pensaria que era ele.

 

Contudo, você sabia que _não_ era, porque você sabia que o Superman era Clark Kent. Você sempre foi muitas coisas — idiota não sendo uma delas —, inclusive bastante perceptiva, e Kent sempre pareceu um homem muito estranho para você. Você e ele se esbarravam vez ou outra em algum evento ( _ela_ sempre estava lá, também, e mesmo depois de todos esses anos ainda doía), e ele desaparecia convenientemente nos momentos em que o Homem de Aço fazia alguma aparição. Honestamente, você se surpreendia que ninguém mais tivesse feito a conexão. Mas ninguém mais conhecia Lois do jeito que você conhecia (só _ele_ ), e por mais que você tivesse suas suspeitas, foi Lois quem as confirmou para você.

 

Lois, e o olhar de preocupação que surgia em seu rosto sempre que o Superman estava por aí, arriscando sua vida para salvar o mundo.

 

Você tentou perguntar a Lois sobre o símbolo que Clark carregava no peito, mas talvez pudesse ter sido _um pouco_ menos agressiva e acusadora. Um “ _O que significa esse S que o seu marido carrega no peito todas as vezes que vai tirar um gatinho da árvore? Será que ele tem é tão inseguro a ponto de precisar olhar para o seu traje a cada cinco minutos para se auto afirmar? Ou vai ver o S significa Sem Noção, porque certamente uma pessoa precisa ser_ **_muito_ ** _idiota para andar por aí com com as cueca por cima da calça. Francamente, o que ele estava_ **_pensando_** _?”_ definitivamente não tinha sido a melhor maneira de ter feito a pergunta, mas você não conseguiu evitar. Lois havia arregalado os olhos, negado tudo, e fugido de você como o Superman fugia de kriptonita.

 

Você não foi atrás da sua ex-namorada para lhe exigir uma resposta. Você sentiu vontade, as palavras estavam na ponta da língua, apenas esperando para serem pronunciadas. Você quis usar toda a sua raiva e todo o seu ressentimento contra os dois para conseguir alguma coisa, mas você não o fez.

 

 _A marca não é importante_ _,_ você repetira a si mesma. _Não importa_. Você achava que se repetisse essas palavras diariamente em sua mente, então em algum momento você passaria a acreditar que elas eram verdade.

 

Você nunca acreditou.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kara Danvers havia chamado a sua atenção logo na primeira entrevista.

 

Você não era muito fã desses milênios, uma geração de completos incompetentes que não conseguiam fazer nada por si mesmos, mas tinha alguma coisa em Kara. Alguma coisa que despertou sua atenção. Alguma coisa perigosa.

 

Ela era a entrevista das 10:15, e você tinha outra marcada para às 14 horas do mesmo dia. Você certamente não pensou que Kara duraria mais que alguns minutos. De fato, ao vê-la correr para cumprir sua primeira atribuição, você imaginou que ela sairia chorando do prédio logo na primeira hora.

 

O que não aconteceu. Por algum motivo, isso realmente te irritou. Você  _detestava_ aquele sorriso brilhante e sincero no rosto da jovem. Detestava ver que ela fazia absolutamente tudo _perfeito_ , e que era extremamente competente, e profissional, e _linda_.

 

Mais do que tudo, você detestava o _quanto_ ela era linda. Claro que você notou quando pôs os olhos nela pela primeira vez, porém, havia coisas sobre Kara que você não conseguiu desvendar da noite para o dia. Coisas que você foi percebendo ao longo dos meses, coisas que ela deixava escapar aqui ou ali. Coisas que faziam algo muito, _muito_ perigoso, acontecer dentro do seu peito.

 

Você a chamava de Kiera, Cora, Keyla, Kira, Kate, e até mesmo Cortney, quando estava realmente de mau humor. Você queria criar uma distância entre vocês. Você queria manter aquela garota o mais afastada possível, porque ela fazia seu coração bater mais rápido no peito sempre que alguma parte do corpo dela tocava o seu, e você _estremecia_ com o contato. Francamente, era ridículo. Você sentia como se tivesse dezessete anos de novo, exceto que dessa vez era _muito_ pior. Você nunca sentira com Lois o que Kara a fazia sentir.

 

Várias e várias vezes, você se perguntou se não teria sido melhor demiti-la. Você não o fez, embora, e disse a si mesma que era porque Kara era ótima em seu trabalho, e você não encontraria assistente melhor. E talvez isso fosse verdade, assim como era aquela sensação que você tinha que ela era mais especial do que deixava transparecer. Acima de tudo, você a manteve porque não teve forças para pronunciar as palavras. Você as sentiu na ponta de sua língua diversas vezes. Você quis dizê-las. Um olhar no rosto de Kara, contudo, e elas desapareciam. Você se sentia desarmada, impotente, _sem ar_.

 

Kara Danvers seria a sua ruína, e você estava cada vez mais ciente disso.

 

* * *

 

 

Quando Supergirl surgiu, você _sabia_.

 

Honestamente, Kara não era uma pessoa que sabia guardar segredos. A verdade era óbvia demais, e estava bem ali, diante de seus olhos. Todas as desculpas que a jovem arranjava, todas as mentiras, e a aparência.

 

Você reconheceria Kara em qualquer lugar.

 

Entretanto, não foi até seu primeiro encontro com Supergirl que você teve certeza. Você sentiu a marca em seu peito aquecer, e isso só acontecia quando você se aproximava de uma pessoa. Isso só acontecia quando você estava perto de Kara.

 

Quando você descobriu a história de Supergirl, todas as peças se encaixaram. Por isso que você nunca teve sua marca quando era jovem. Por isso ela só apareceu quando você tinha trinta e oito anos — no mesmo dia em que Kara chegara ao planeta —, e por isso que todos aqueles sentimentos por Kara haviam invadido seu peito e derrubado novamente as suas barreiras.

 

Você deveria ter contado a ela, mas não teve coragem. A única vez que você havia se apaixonado, seu coração havia sido destruído, e  você tinha prometido a si mesma que não aconteceria de novo. Quando a marca apareceu, você se convenceu de que ela não importava. E então, havia Kara. Kara, que era vinte e cinco anos mais nova. Kara, que era sua assistente durante o dia, e heroína durante a noite (figurativamente falando, uma vez que ela era heroína entre as atribuições que você passava para ela no trabalho… E, realmente, quem ela pensava que estava enganando com aquelas desculpas patéticas?). Kara, com os seus sorrisos, com o seu otimismo, com toda a sua fé na humanidade. Kara, que você sequer sabia se tinha uma marca, também. Talvez realmente não significasse nada. Talvez seu destino fosse ficar sozinha.

 

Você tinha Carter, e ele era tudo o que você precisava.

 

* * *

 

 

Carter estava doente, e você estava preocupada. Você não permitiu que ele fosse a escola, e resolveu trabalhar em casa de forma que pudesse ficar de olho nele. Você mandou Kara comprar remédios em uma farmácia, e trazê-los para você o mais rápido possível.

 

Ela levou vinte minutos numa tarefa que levaria a qualquer _humano_ no mínimo uma hora, se o trânsito estivesse bom. E não estava. Um acidente havia acontecido — nada grave, só uma batida de carro —, e o tráfego estava mais lento que o de costume. Você ouviu no rádio que as pessoas deveriam tomar rotas alternativas, e você mandou uma mensagem a Kara avisando sobre o acidente.

 

 _Manter as aparências_ , você disse a si mesma. Era por isso, e apenas isso. Não porque você sabia que ela era Supergirl e que ela talvez quisesse se certificar que ninguém estava machucado. Não porque você estava dando a Kara uma desculpa caso ela se atrasasse.

 

Ela não se atrasou.

 

Você estava quase certa que ela tinha voado até sua casa, porque o cabelo dela estava completamente desarrumado, e os óculos estavam tortos em seu rosto. Você não estava pensando. Simplesmente agiu, invadindo o espaço pessoal dela e esticando a mão para ajeitar os óculos.

 

Exceto que você não os ajeitou. Delicadamente, você os retirou do rosto dela, e os colocou na mesinha perto da porta. Ela não a impediu. Os olhos azuis de Kara estavam fixos em seu rosto, e por alguns segundos você imaginou se ela sabia que você sabia.

 

A marca em seu peito estava ficando cada vez mais quente, e você não estava pensando, não estava raciocinando, porque não teria feito aquilo se estivesse. Você não teria acabado com a distância que as separavam, e encostado gentilmente seus lábios nos dela.

 

Você sentiu as mãos de Kara se envolverem ao redor de sua cintura, apertando você contra o corpo dela. Nenhuma das duas aprofundou o beijo. Nenhuma das duas se mexeu. Você sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse suspensa no ar, e você podia ouvir seu próprio coração batendo dolorosamente rápido.

 

Quando você se afastou e abriu os olhos, percebeu que vocês estavam flutuando. Você arqueou a sobrancelha, e Kara voltou ao chão, seu rosto completamente vermelho.

 

“Miss Grant”, ela sussurrou.

 

Mas você não permitiu que ela falasse. Você colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela, e procurou em seu rosto alguma indicação de que ela achava que isso era um erro, de que ela não a queria, de que você havia estragado tudo. Entretanto, tudo o que você viu no rosto de Kara foi afeto, carinho, talvez até algo mais. Algo mais profundo, algo que vinha sendo construído desde o momento em que ela pisou em seu escritório pela primeira vez, algo que estava ligado a marca que você tinha no peito.

 

Tomando uma decisão, você se afastou, e manteve seus olhos em Kara enquanto, lentamente, abria os botões de sua blusa. Kara arregalou os olhos, mas você balançou a cabeça, pedindo silenciosamente para que ela esperasse. Você abriu dois botões, e mostrou a ela.

 

Você mostrou a ela o S em seu peito.

 

E então, Kara _sorriu_. O sorriso mais lindo que você já tinha visto. Um sorriso reservado apenas para você. Um sorriso que permaneceu no rosto dela enquanto ela desabotoava a própria camisa e mostrava a você a marca que _ela_ carregava no peito. A marca idêntica a sua.

 

“Cat”, ela disse, e você nunca pensou que seu nome pudesse soar daquele jeito. Tão bonito, tão cheio de significado, tão repleto de promessas.

 

Foi a sua vez de sorrir.

 

Durante grande parte de sua vida, você pensou que fosse quebrada. Você pensou que não tinha marca porque ninguém jamais poderia amá-la, porque _você_ não conseguia amar. Você pensou que não havia ninguém nesse mundo para você. Você sentiu dor, e solidão, e medo. Você se tornou a pessoa que é porque acreditou com todas as suas forças que você não merecia a felicidade.

 

Você nunca ficou tão satisfeita por estar errada.

 

A marca estava lá, em seu peito. Kara estava a sua frente. O passado não podia ser apagado, as cicatrizes não iriam desaparecer, mas você podia seguir em frente. Você _podia_ ser feliz. Você podia viver num futuro onde você, Kara e Carter eram uma família, e tudo bem, porque era exatamente assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

 

Kara era sua.

Você era dela.

Almas gêmeas.


End file.
